Memories for electronic devices may change an electrostatic state of a memory cell to record a bit of information.
Some memories are non-volatile and some memories are volatile.
An example of a volatile memory is dynamic random access memory (DRAM). In DRAM a memory cell comprises a capacitor which is kept charged to record a bit of information. A DRAM memory cell may need to be refreshed every 64 ms or less.
An example of a non-volatile memory is a floating gate metal oxide semiconductor (FGMOS) field effect transistor (FET). The floating gate is capable of retaining charge after tunnel injection of charge to the floating gate.